


Heated Dreams

by LadyAruofElyonia



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fingering, Incubi, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, PWP, Rimming, Smut, does it count as underage if one they're both teenagers but one happens to be incubi?, hinakage, kagehinakagemonth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-17 05:49:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2298695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAruofElyonia/pseuds/LadyAruofElyonia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the kagehinakagemonth.tumblr.com prompt "sleeping habits"<br/>porn kinda happened, enjoy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heated Dreams

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iwillstillopenthewindow (FlutteringWings)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=iwillstillopenthewindow+%28FlutteringWings%29).



Kageyama flopped onto his bed with a groan. Coach Ukai had been especially hard that day in practice and right after cleaning the gym, he and Hinata had gotten into an argument. Unlike their usual arguments, this lead to a scuffle that knocked the goading Noya into Asahi, who then stumbled forward, tripped over his shoelace and fell on to Sugawara, the ace and setter accidentally kissing as they hit the floor. A hush had fallen over the gym as everyone froze. Suga was red in the face and Asahi white as a sheet.

  
"That was my first kiss...' came softly from the grey haired third year, blush darkening at the admission.

  
Shivers had run up his spine and he slowly turned around to see Daichi standing behind him, seemingly as tall as the gym itself with the waves of anger he was letting off.  
"I’m sure you and Hinata wouldn't mind running some extra laps and cleaning up the gym again, would you?"

  
The smile their captain wore was the most frightening they had ever seen. He didn't see if Hinata followed, Kageyama took off running, terrified for his life.

  
And here he was now, exhausted more so than usual because of the extra laps, plus scrubbing the gym down again and having to deal with Hinata for an extra hour and a half. Takeda-sensei offered to stay to help, but anyone could see he was practically asleep on his feet. Coach Ukai hauled him out and threw the keys to Tanaka, ordering him to watch after the then lap running first years and lock up (and also putting him on the duty to open the gym in the morning to the bald boy’s complaints.)

  
He rolled onto his back, groaning as pain moved up his spine from his tailbone. Hinata hadn't mopped a spot properly causing Kageyama to slip and fall onto his rear. He had chased the orange head around the gym, but Hinata hid behind a guffawing Tanaka and Kageyama growled, finishing up his part of the cleaning and stalking off to the clubroom to get his bag and go home.

  
He knew he had homework to do, but the thought was cast aside as he flung his towel at the light switch, turning it off by some sort of a miracle and fell asleep.

  
~~~

  
In his dream, Kageyama found himself in his room, lying on the bed and gently tossing the volleyball up into the air. Somewhere outside the void of dreams he thought that it was quite a boring dream really, until the lights flickered off. He caught the ball and sat up, noticing a sweet smell drifting from the window.

  
'Why is it open? I’m sure I closed it...'

  
Looking out, he saw that it looked down onto a volleyball court of all things. Specifically the court where the nationals would be played. He watched from his semi-aerial view as the teams filed out onto the court. He couldn't quite see which teams they were and stepped forward, finding himself standing -on- the court. The weight of a jersey clung to his skin, his breath came in gasps. The crowd was cheering, someone shouted 'it’s a free ball, go for it Kageyama!'

  
His arms raised and caught the weight of the ball with his fingertips,

  
"I'm here, Tobio!"

  
His body reacted instinctively to the strange deep voice calling out his name, casting it up and behind him. as soon as it left his fingertips, he turned his head over his shoulder to watch as an orange haired blur leaped into the air, practically soaring as they rose to meet the ball, slamming it with such force that one of the faceless blockers screeched in fear, jerking their hand out of the way.

  
There were cheers all around him, a buzzer sounded and he felt himself being jerked around and swept up in a strong embrace, a head of orange hair nuzzling into his neck, nuzzling /down/ into his neck he realized. Warm brown eyes rose to meet his and oh god there were lips on his and all he could do was choke out a

  
'"Oi Hi-"

  
Before larger hands than he remembered (from all the times the two had spat at each other and grappled) rose, one to curl around his waist and the other to brush Kageyama's bangs aside. It was then he noticed that the crowd had silenced, there was no crowd. He and the Hinata- look alike were back in his room, he was dressed for bed again, but

the Hinata look alike was shirtless and Kageyama couldn't help but outright stare in the dimmed light

  
Where Hinata had once been a foot and a half shorter, he was now half a foot /taller/ than Kageyama, rivaling Tsukishima in height. Hinata was built in a lean way, emphasizing flexibility with the strength to deliver firm and sure spikes into the opponent's half of the court.

  
He noticed a dim glow of red, and his eyes were drawn to Hinata's neck where wrapped around it was a studded black leather and lace neck corset done up with red ribbon. A small 'click' took his eyes slightly to the left where two braided strands of hair came over Hinata’s shoulder, clasped with small silver curled red balls. Kageyama followed the thin braids up to the pointed ears, then to the black horns curling up out of the orange nest of hair, bangs falling just short of catlike brown eyes, gold rimming the slit pupil. A black metal armlet curled up his left bicep while a leather arm band set with a red diamond matching the one on the neck corset. Two leather and lace arm bracers laced around his forearms, drawing attention to the black painted nails.

  
Kageyama couldn't help looking further, following the barest trail of hair down past a set of abs to make anyone envious, blushing as he stared at the bulge contained behind what could best be described as a lace thong practically painted onto the toned thighs. Thighs that moved down to calves looking like a Greek sculptor carved them from marble. Black metal curled around each ankle, a small red gem set into the scroll work. Trailing his eyes back up, Kageyama could feel his own bulge between his legs, pressing against his boxers and he moved his hands to cover it in what he thought was a discrete motion. His heart began to beat faster.

  
'What’s going on, why, what-?'

  
"Ah!"

  
Kageyama’s ears burned as he realized that sound had come from him. that his legs were quivering, hands latched onto strong arms that were surrounding him, gently pressing him into the wall, one of the redhead's legs nuzzled in between his own, pressing upwards once, twice, three times against his erection and sending Kageyama into a stammer of pants and surprised moans. He had only ever touched there himself, and the slightly calloused fingers making their way up his shirt and dipping into the waistband of his pants left a path of fire against his skin.

  
He let out a breathy moan, hips jerking against the gentle palming motions of Hinata’s hand, practically being held up by the grip he had on Hinata's arms, the leg between his own, though he thought he might collapse when a thumb brushed one of his nipples. Kageyama leaned forward, nuzzling his burning face into the crook of Hina's neck and panting open mouthed, breath hot against the skin, feeling the lace and leather of the neck corset press against his cheek. Giving A small whimper as the hand left his pants, he sank slightly, he was so hard, so desperate for some relief, but the leg that had been there was moved back and Kageyama reached to palm himself, only to be stopped with a strong, but gentle grip to his wrists.

  
"Now Tobio, do you really intend to end it now?" A low and sultry voice whispered into his ear, teeth tugging at the lobe and tongue licking down his jaw to the curve of his throat sending shivers down his spine.

  
Kageyama jerked a little, legs crossing in a vain attempt. a quirk of an orange eyebrow, a smirk that showed slightly pointed canines, the lowering of eyelids and Kageyama found himself on his bed, arms tied above him with...he wasn't sure right now, because Hinata was currently occupying himself with sliding off Tobio's sleeping shorts, depositing them somewhere in the room behind him before sliding those black nailed hands over milky thighs, spreading them, gently pressing them up as he tugged at the waistband of the boxers, tugging ever so slightly once, twice-

  
"H-hurry S-Shouyou-!" a wince left Kageyama as his voice pitched, Hinata had started to mouth at his bulge, licking along the clothed shaft, sucking at the wet spot on his boxers, strong hands pinning his hips down and thighs apart so he couldn't thrust up,

  
"Please!"

  
His boxers were gone, cock flopping hard onto his stomach. Kageyama took a shuddering breath as he felt precum leak onto his stomach, whined as Hinata lapped it up, kissing the head and tonguing the hole. He kissed and licked his way down, fondling Kageyama’s balls in such a way that made his toes curl and another weak attempt to thrust up. Hinata chuckled in that deep voice and shifted them slightly, one hand thrusting Kageyama’s leg over a broad shoulder, the other remaining on his hip as he teased his way back to the head, paying special attention to the underside of the tip and drawing a keening moan from Kageyama.

  
Kageyama moaned louder as Hinata took him into his mouth, bobbing his head and giving long sucks, hand massaging Kageyama’s hip and thigh where it could reach. he could feel the hot wet surrounding him, see with half lidded eyes more of his dick be wrapped by pink lips, wet with spit and precum. he tugged at the binding on his wrists again, wanting to sink his fingers into the soft hair, brush against the horns protruding from the orange locks.

  
A brush against his hip brought grey to meet brown. Kageyama’s only warning was a smug look in those gold rimmed orbs before Hinata sank down, taking Kageyama’s cock all the way to the hilt into his throat, nose pressing against the sparse dark curls, and swallowed.

  
Kageyama's mouth dropped open in a silent scream. His breath caught as Hinata swallowed again, the tip of his tongue flicking little patterns onto his balls before he rose up and slid down again, moaning around the length, sending shivers up Kageyama’s spine and a softer, echoing moan falling from his mouth.

  
both the hand on his hip and the one propping his thigh up slid down and groped at his ass, kneading the flesh in firm motions, head bobbing up and down onto his cock. Kageyama’s hips jerked and Hinata grinned, gold rimmed brown shining in amusement, giving his ass a firm knead and using the hold to assist Kageyama’s thrusts in fucking his mouth. Kageyama felt a heat tighten in his stomach, breath coming in gasps, he choked out around a moan.

  
"Com-!"

  
Hinata had deep throated and swallowed around his cock again, one hand groping his ass and the other lightly stroking at his balls. He continued to swallow, milking Kageyama’s cock as the teen whimpered and groaned, twisting his wrists, gasping and letting out a whine as Hinata pulled off, licking his lips and looking for all the world like a cat who had found an unlocked door to a creamery.

  
"So delicious, Tobio~chan."

  
Kageyama was sure his face couldn't get any redder than it was, but hearing his name in that tone, seeing those eyes filled with lust, watching Hinata’s tongue drag along his dick, causing it to twitch and harden again, cleaning the remnants of his ejaculation off of it.

  
"So beautiful, Tobio-chan."

  
Lips met his in a kiss that began soft like a feather's touch, growing more passionate. Kageyama could taste himself, slightly bitter, but there was a sweetness that overpowered it. He craved that sweetness, chased after it with his own tongue, brushing along Hinata’s teeth and trying to find out the source. He whined when Hinata pulled back, then let out a yelp as his nipples were pinched between thumb and forefinger, the soft cotton of his sweat-dampened t-shirt rubbing against the sensitive nub.

  
Kageyama tried to roll out from under Hinata, but those pinching fingers splayed out combined with straddling thighs pinned him in place. His shirt was stripped from his chest, bunching around his bound wrists above his head. he now lay there, bare and breathless, whimpering and squirming as his neck was nibbled and sucked at, nipples pinched and flicked and rolled, switching to be sucked and lightly bit at as Hinata’s mouth moved downward. His belly button was lightly dipped into and dick barely given a passing kiss at the base, almost like an afterthought.

  
He felt hands around his waist, flipping him easily onto his elbows and knees. His hands were freed and he gripped a handful of sheet in each, craning his head around to stare over his shoulder to Hinata’s leering face.

He felt his ass being groped again in those strong hands, flesh pulled apart and squished together before being held apart. Kageyama tensed up as he felt a puff of air brush over his exposed hole, a tentative lick had him shaking, and head dropping between his shoulders with a soft mewl. Hinata gave another lick around the rim before prodding just slightly past the ring of muscle.

Kageyama clenched down on the intruding tongue, but it only seemed to encourage Hinata as he rubbed down Kageyama’s thighs and lower back, dipping his tongue in and out, pushing deeper than Kageyama thought a tongue would be able to go, pressing around inside of him, and when Hinata gave a particularly firm thrust of his tongue,

Kageyama jerked forward with a loud groan so violently Hinata had to tighten his grip on Kageyama’s thighs to hold him upright, withdrawing his tongue and nuzzling his cheek to Kageyama’s ass

"Could it be your first time feeling that spot Tobio-chan? I think you liked my tongue pressing against it." the rolling purr sent a different kind of shudder through Kageyama as Hinata pressed a kiss to his lower back before returning to fuck Kageyama with his tongue, pressing with varying pressures against his prostate and swatting away Kageyama’s hands when he reached to touch his leaking cock.

  
"That won't do To-bi-o." Hinata cooed as he withdrew, Kageyama recovering from Hinata’s latest tongue assault, delivering a small but sharp nip to Kageyama’s inner thigh  
"I’ve got something better for you in store."

He slid one hand up Kageyama’s spine, sliding down and underneath one arm to fondle the nearest nipple, muttering praises into his ear. The other arm wrapped around his waist to hold Kageyama’s ass against his own ignored bulge. Hinata began to lightly thrust his hips so the clothed erection rubbed between Kageyama’s cheeks. The hand that had been creeping up Kageyama’s body rubbed at Kageyama’s chin, stroked along his jawline and traced around his parted, panting lips with his fingertips

"Be a dear and suck, my sweet Tobio." Hinata began to nibble on the back of Kageyama’s neck. a small swallow and Kageyama raised his head just slightly, tongue flicking out to catch Hinata’s fingers, wrapping his lips around the digits, drooling as his tongue washed over them, panting and resting his forehead on his crossed arms when Hinata pulled his hand out of Kageyama’s mouth, tugging him back onto his knees to reward him with a kiss. Hinata found some amusement in having to support the black haired boy, idly swatting his wandering hands away from his cock and received another whine.

Hinata chuckled, low and into the crook of Kageyama’s neck, delighting in the shiver that went through the smaller body. He turned Kageyama around again, propping his hips up with a pillow. Kageyama leaned on his elbows, confusion crossing his face as Hinata popped one finger, then another into his mouth, giving them a lick over with his own tongue, bringing one to rub at Kageyama’s entrance

"S-Shouyou-' pointed ears twitched at the tone, looking up to half lidded grey eyes to get a pleasant surprise. Kageyama was pinching and flicking at his nipples with one hand, drooling over the other and switching hands, gasping softly.

"Shouyou I feel so weird...I...I want.." a particularly hard pinch of his fingers and Kageyama keened loudly around his fingers, rubbing the pinched bud and groaning softly, mouth hanging open.

Hinata purred and nuzzled Kageyama’s throat, planting open mouthed kisses all over it, making his way up and sealing his lips against Kageyama’s, sliding his first finger into Kageyama’s hole.

Kageyama felt his breath hitch and he whined against Hinata’s mouth, clenching and relaxing around the intrusion. It felt weird for a moment, but it hadn't hurt. If anything, he felt slick inside. as Hinata’s finger prodded and moved around inside, tugging at one side then the other, readying him for the second that was starting to probe its way inside beside the first.

Two fingers probed deeper than one did, but it wasn't enough for the feeling within Kageyama. He needed, craved more. The slick feeling increased as Hinata’s fingers scissor and stroked within him. When a third stretched in beside the first two, he was rewarded with a gentle, then firm stroke to his prostate that elicited a rolling groan and an attempt to thrust his hips up to get the sensation again, but let out a disappointed whine when the fingers were removed. He clenched and unclenched his hole, feeling emptier than before.

"I think you're ready Tobio~"

The pure _lust_ in the now-gold eyes sent a shiver through Kageyama’s body when he looked up. The next thing he knew, he was straddling Hinata’s waist, one hand on each of his hips, his own hands sliding down past his nipples to his stomach. Hinata watched him with those intent lust eyes, gently pressing down on Kageyama’s waist to make him sit and Kageyama felt a blunt tip probe at his entrance, eyes widening with a soft moan that grew the more Hinata pushed.

Kageyama felt slick leak out of his asshole and drip down his thigh as he took the cock, breath deepening and head rolling back as he sank to the hilt. he leaned back, gripping Hinata’s thighs as he lifted himself slightly, thrusting his hips forward, then dropped back on with a moan, head falling forward to his chest as he repeated the motion. Hinata ran his hands up and down Kageyama’s sides, rubbing his thighs, groping his cheeks anywhere he could reach.

This is what he had wanted, craved for ever since Hinata had flipped him onto his knees to tongue him. This feeling of fullness, the stretch inside of him. The sound of thighs slapping, of the lewd sounds the slick made as it squelched around Hinata’s cock with each sinking motion.

  
He rode till his arms began to wobble and he leaned forward, clutching at Hinata’s upper arms and pausing to take a series of deep breaths, yelping as he was manually raised slightly and china began to thrust upwards from beneath him. He even raised Kageyama just enough so that his cock slipped out just for the tip and held him there.

Kageyama squirmed. He wanted more than just the tip, but when he tried to sink down, he was punished with a squeeze to one cheek and a slap to the other, taking him by surprise with a yelp.

"W-what-?" his voice was so breathy to his own ears

"Beg for me, Tobio."

The pleas fell from his lips before he had a chance to process them fully. He was desperate, he craved it, needed it-

Hinata pushed him down and thrust up, striking the bundle of nerves, retreating and striking again. Kageyama tossed back his head as his mouth fell open in a silent moan. The tightness in his stomach rose sharper, he clenched around the cock thrusting in and out of him, let his voice go as he came, hole clenching even tighter as he came over Hinata’s stomach and chest.

He fell into Hinata’s support and the larger flipped them so that Kageyama was on his back again, sprawled over the bed, whimpering at the over stimulation but gasping when his prostate was brushed. Hinata grunted and Kageyama felt himself be filled with heat. He summoned enough strength to grapple his arms around Hinata’s neck, tugging him down for a passionate kiss, groaning into their joined mouths as the cock slipped out of his hole and he heard a low rumble of laughter as his eyes fluttered shut, strength and energy leaving him completely as darkness took over.

~~~

-BEEP--BEEEP--PEEEP--PEEP--PEEEP--BEE-(SLAM)

Kageyama groaned as he shut his alarm off. He felt positively drained. Rolling onto his stomach to get up out of bed, he heard a -squish- and shot up. the front of his boxers were wet and sticky with cum. in a panic he checked his sheets for any incriminating evidence --there was none this time-- and stripped as fast as he could with lethargic limbs.

'I haven't had a wet dream in weeks...and just what was that about, thinking of that idiot Hinata, never mind getting f-f-fucked by him...'

He turned red at the memory of all the noises, that his dream-self had made, the sheer lewdness in his actions. Looking in the mirror, he blanched seeing the dark marks along his neck, a few dotted along his thighs. Maybe it hadn't been a dream...

\--

"Oi Kageyama, why are you wearing a turtleneck today?"

"I’m cold"

"But won’t you get hot during practice? Coach Ukai said he has something new in store for us today!"

"I'll be fine, sempai."

"AHAHAHAHAHA! If you say so!"

Kageyama sighed as Noya wandered off. He glanced to where he had taken out his uniform shirt from his gym bag. Maybe they had healed enough that it wouldn't be suspicious? Taking off his jacket and beginning to strip off the turtleneck, the clubroom door burst open and Hinata stumbled in, pointing an accusatory finger at Kageyama.

"Oi! What’s the big deal getting here before me?"

Kageyama felt his anger rise and threw down the turtleneck in anger, rising to Hinata’s baiting taunt. Opening his mouth to respond, he saw Hina’s face turn white, then red, mouth opening and closing several times. Kageyama looked baffled, wondering why Hinata was reacting that way when the orange head solved the mystery for him.

"I thought you were married to volleyball! You cheating setter!"

"What-" Kageyama blanched as well. The /marks on his neck/ were now visible for everyone (re: Hinata) to see. "I'm not-what-how did you even come to that conclusion?!"

"W-What's going on in here?" Asahi, eyes wide in fear, shuffled in. He was slightly trembling, shoulders hunched as he glanced from one first year to the other.

"Look at Bakageyama!"

Asahi quirked an eyebrow as he examined the setter, blushing slightly "I don't see anything wrong with Kageyama..."

Hinata's eyes bulged and he looked like he was going to be sick. Stammering, he changed lightning fast and bolted from the clubroom, screeching something about going to beat Kageyama to the gym. The setter and ace glanced to each other for a moment before Kageyama got fired up, finishing changing into his shirt and grabbing his jacket as he dashed from the clubroom.

\---  
As he ran ahead to the gym, Hinata' face burned red not just from the exertion.

'I forgot that only two people can see the marks, the human and the one who made them"  
~~~~~  


**Author's Note:**

> yes that was actually Hinata. Incubi (my version anyway) adapt their looks to get the best sex from their victims. Hinata usually went by the 'don't go after teammates' rule but he was irked at Kageyama and wanted to know who Kageyama liked to use as blackmail. Oh the joys when he found out /he/ was the one Kags liked....


End file.
